Cuentos y Esencias
by yolocuicatl
Summary: Dos amigos, una historia y ningún final feliz.


En una cafetería en el centro de Ponyville, dos pequeños ponis están sentados, disfrutando de sus bebidas: un látte con sabor a fresa para para el macho, y un té negro para la hembra.

Con un hermoso día soleado, una buena compañía y una relativa calma solo se podría esperar una tranquila y común charla.

-¡Odio a Celestia!- expresa la rosada unicornio después de dar un segundo sorbo a su té- quiero decir, entiendo lo que ha hecho por nosotros pero no puedo creer que tenga toda una escuela privada en Canterlot solo para unicornios con capacidades "avanzadas". - opina, burlándose de la idea de la última palabra.

-Sólo dices eso porque casi repruebas el examen de magia - responde su compañía, un pegaso con verde pelaje, sonriendo honesta y cansadamente al recordar pocos años anteriores- ya te lo dije miles de veces: sólo importa el conocimiento y habilidad que tengas de usarlo y no alguna tonta calificación.

-Pero... los demás... -ella toma otro sorbo de, a su parecer, el mejor té que ha probado- ellos... casi se mueren de risa al escucharla.-

El pegaso busca con la mirada al mesero y hace una seña con su pesuña al obtener su atención, recibiendo una afirmación del mismo al comprender la señal.

-mmm... podrás ocultarlo con los demás ponis pero puedo ver cuanto te afecta lo que los demás piensan de ti- afirma algo preocupado potro que se queda mirando a la triste mirada de la unicornio -tú podrás ponerte muy nerviosa en los exámenes pero tienes una habilidad extraordinaria en lo que a escribir se refiere. Y no lo digo por amabilidad. He leído tus cuentos- juzga serió, dando un gran trago a su bebida.

La unicornio mira directamente a los ojos de su volador amigo y, utilizando un poco de magia para apartar un mechón de su blanca y rojiza crin, se pregunta: "¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado después de la relación?" Increíble que aún sean amigos después de que los demás predicaban lo contrario.  
Suelta un suspiro y termina de procesar lo antes dicho con otro sorbo de su té al cual casi se atraganta.

-... ¿"tuS... cuentoS"?-interroga la hembra, haciendo especial énfasis en la pluralidad, y mira al latte de su amigo- Yo solo te leí uno... -alza los ojos dirigiéndolos hacia los de su compañero, con clara molestia.

-Emm...- titubeando, levanta sus verdes alas y sonriendo falsa y forzadamente deja en claro su juguetona culpa -Si... pues verás, ¿recuerdas esa noche de tu cumpleaños en tu casa? ¿Y que te fuiste a dormir porque estabas muy cansada y no querías ser molestada?

-Recuerdo que al despertar en mi habitación vi tu cara al lado de la mía, lo cual por cierto fue muy...-

-Esta bien, se bien lo que pensaste... tu pesuña en mi cara lo expreso con bastante detalle- entonó en forma de reproche el calmado pegaso bajando sus alas al relajarse.

El macho hace una pausa al ver al mesero con una bandeja y el resto de la orden sobre ella; dándole las gracias después de depositar las famosas galletas, de avena y trigo por las cuales el lugar es famoso, justo entre ambos.

-... en fin- agrega después de notar la mirada de la bella yegua delante suyo -como decía: Pinkie Pie quería seguir festejando, argumentando que sólo paso una hora desde iniciada la fiesta y para que no se te molestara le dije que quería leerte un cuento en privado, me interrogo sobre de que trataba, cuando lo escribi, cuantas palabras tenía y si podía ayudar ella haciendo sonidos, expresiones y demás; al final le dije que tenía que hacerlo solo, por nuestra historia, y tome la primera libreta que encontré pretendiendo que fue en esa donde estaba el cuento escrito; así que entre a tu habitación, te vi totalmente dormida, abrí la libreta y comenze a leer en voz alta por sí tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta y simplemente no me percate que eran más de tus "prohibidos" escritos hasta ya metido en interés sobre ellos. Al final tuve que quedarme en tu cuarto hasta que no escuchara mas música de fiesta afuera para asegurarme de que no te molestaran y leyendo me quede dormido a tu lado... En tu cama- termina de relatar con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

La unicornio, masticando una mitad de galleta, piensa en todo lo que le había relatado. Su cumpleaños fue hace ya varios meses pero aún tenía el recuerdo vivido de encontrarse con una cara familiarmente dormida y sonriente a su lado y se cuestiona nuevamente, como otras tantas veces después de el descrito día, el por que espero casi media hora en golpearlo.  
Toma otro sorbo de su té y come el resto de su galleta, "de verdad son buenas" piensa, dos meses de estudio en Manehattan la caían pesados y regresar, en pos de vacaciones durante una semana, a su hogar natal le caía bien.

-Están muy buenas- dice el verde potro, cortando el silencio generado después de su explicación, el "incómodo" silencio si se lo preguntan.

-Si, extrañaba estas galletas- responde alegremente la hembra.

-No, hablo de tus historias, leí tres... cuatro si contamos la que tu me leíste hace dos años- toma un sorbo largo de su latte y toma una galleta para deleitarse con su sabor .

-Jeje... Gracias- la yegua se sonroja humildemente al recordar el tema, ¿de verdad le había gustado? -Entonces ¿cuales leíste?

El pegaso hace memoria mientras toma otra galleta.

-Uno sobre un pequeño alicornio, otro sobre un imperio draconiano muy victoriano y otro sobre esas criaturas fantásticas sin pelo y con extremidades en sus extremidades... rayos olvide el nombre, pero es genial el como la describiste a estos seres bípedos...- sonríe al recordar la poética y científica descripción hecha por su amiga, jamás en su vida había escuchado o leído de esa especie.

-¡Oh! Si, los humanos, una amiga mía asegura que existen y me ayudo e inspiro en esa historia después de varias pláticas, no se sí la conoces, ¿Lyra?-

-Se quien es, pero aún no tengo el gusto de conocerla, sin embargo conosco a Bon-Bon, ella me ha enseñado recetas de varios dulces y en respuesta yo le enseño sobre sobre hierbas, flores y especias que pueden usarse en repostería. Tengo entendido que Lyra casi siempre habla de estas interesantes criaturas por lo que me comenta Bon-Bon. -"si por comentarios me refiero a las constantes quejas que recibo" piensa divertido el alado poni al recordar que no había momento en que aquella poni terrestre no hablara de la aquamarina unicornio con la cual compartía casa, "cada uno elige con quien complicárse la vida, supongo".

Ambos ríen al pensar en sus respectivas conocidas y su relación con ellas, toman un último sorbo de sus bebidas y voltean a ver la bandeja de galletas; observan a la última sobreviviente de la masacre que fue su conversación.  
Se voltean a ver intentando descubrir el pensamiento del otro, cosa nada difícil al saber cual unidos e íntimos son.

-Tómala tu- ofrece con caballerosidad y gentileza en voz el macho.

-No me vengas con ese jueguito otra vez, ambos sabemos que termináremos partiéndola por la mitad- responde con tono de fastidio fingido la yegua que ya usa su aura para levitar la galleta.

-Jaja disculpa pero recuerdo que te encantaba jugar al cliché de novios melosos frente a la gente- se burla juguetonamente el pegaso volviendo a, inconscientemente, levantar sus verdes alas en pos de alegría.

-Jeje y yo recuerdo que te encantaba seguirme la corriente llamándome princesa y pretender que eras mi guardia real con protocolo y todo-contraataca la nada inmemoriza unicornio, este juego que tenía de avergonzar al otro lo ganaba cada vez "y esta no será la excepción" piensa al notar el rubor en las mejillas de su compañero aparecer de nuevo.

-¡HEY! ¡Eras tu quien se ponía alas de cartón y usaba una corona hecha de ramas y flores del jardín!- se defiende el apenado macho.

-¡SHHH!- lo calla la hembra rosa inclinándome hacia su compañero tomándolo por su pecho y acercándolo lo suficiente para pegar sus narices -¡te dije que eso se queda con nosotros hasta la tumba!- algo a favor de ella es su pelaje rosa que ocultaba el rubor que sale en sus mejillas; de hecho esta naturalidad del color le ayudaba a disimular la vergüenza o pena que le hacían sentir los comentarios de los otros ponis, lástima que el pegaso de crin grisasea y pelaje verde frente a ella la conocía muy bien. "Esta vez es un empate...".

-Si...- responde el pegaso, como si por arte de magia supiera el pensamiento de su compañera y, soltando un suspiro melancólico, " de verdad te extraño", sentencia - compartamos esta galleta- " como hace un año" piensa al partir la galleta que casi cae al suelo en el movimiento de la yegua.

Ambos la comieron con gusto y con una gran sonrisa nada disimulada, puede que hayan terminado su relación hace casi un año pero se trataban de la misma forma.

Pagan lo consumido, dejan una generosa propina y, sin nada más de que hablar, se alejan del lugar caminando felizmente. ¿De qué más podrían conversar? ¿Del futuro? No, ambos no les gusta hablar de algo que no sea del presento u ocasionalmente del pasado. Ya estuvieron 6 días hablando de estos últimos meses que estuvieron separados y es tiempo de regresar una a su escuela y el otro a su trabajo como un herbolario libre de Ponyville. Llegando a la estación del tren se despiden con un beso y un abrazo, un beso de amigos y un abrazo de amantes. Se dan el hasta luego mientras parte el tren sin tener la seguridad que, de hecho, se vuelvan a ver nunca. "Apartados pero juntos.", recuerdan ambos esa ultima frase del relatado cuento en su especial celebración de aquella inolvidable noche.

El pegaso comienza a agitar sus alas solo para flotar sobre la tierra absorto en sus pensamientos cuando escucha una familiar voz.

-¡Te dije que perderíamos el tren! ¿Por qué nos metimos en esa tienda?- reprocha la poni terrestre con crin bicolor azul y rosa.

-¡pero ahí decía que tenían libros con temas nunca antes vistos! ¡No sabía que se trataba de libros en braille!- se defiende la unicornio aquamarina con una lira en su cutiemark.

-¡Bon-Bon! ¡Hola!- saluda cortésmente el potro flotando en dirección a las yeguas.

-¿Calm? ¿Calm Essences? ¡Hola! Buenas tardes, que gusto. Como mencionaste que no estarías disponible por un tiempo decidí salir de viaje- sonríe cálidamente al explicarse- Lyra el es él semental del que te hablaba.

-!Hola, Soy Lyra compañera de BonBon!- saluda la energética unicornio.

-Mucho gusto, soy Calm Essences- se introduce cortésmente.

-Entonces, ¿vuelves de tu viaje?- pregunta Lyra.

-No, de hecho vengo a despedir a una querida poni, que tu conoces Lyra- responde -¿Te suena el nombre Letter Tales?-

La cara de la unicornio se ilumina mientras una sonrisa se plasma gigante en su cara. Por su parte BonBon baja las orejas y mira fijamente a Calm, recordando las pláticas con el poni herbolario.

Fue un gran día para la rosada Letter. Con pesar, tristeza y satisfacción deja Ponyville por ahora; deja a su querido compañero verde por un tiempo, un largo tiempo, tres años, aparentemente estudiar literatura en Manehattan no fue mala idea pero aún tenía esa sensación de que no volvería a ver a su mejor amigo jamás. Al menos fue una gran semana a su lado, las pláticas inmejorables, las salidas perfectas, las galletas de aquel café, el sexo... no, no puede llamarle sexo a lo que hicieron, sexo es lo que ella tiene con su novia en la universidad, con Calm es diferente... tanta intimidad, tanto cariño... Y durante seis días, cada vez diferente y cada vez igual de orgasmico. Se pregunta si tiene que ver con ser pegaso y si algún día volverá a sentir su cuerpo, calor y plumas rodeándola.

Observa el paisaje fluido ante la ventana, usa su magia para acercar una libreta y una pluma con tinta, y comienza a escribir.


End file.
